Harry Potter und a very potter sequel
by Ronjale55
Summary: Hier die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter entdeckt a very potter musical! Es gibt einige neue Charaktere und es wird bestimmt...totally awesome! XD
1. Neue Gesichter

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, freuten sie sich alle schon auf das nächste Musical und Draco und Hermine machten ihnen Frühstück. Sie machten Spiegeleier und Tee. Als sie mit Essen fertig waren erschien ein Lichtblitz und Remus Lupin stand vor ihnen. Erstaunt hielten sie inne. Dann sprang Harry auf und rannte zu ihm. "Lupin!" "Hallo, Harry!" lächelte er. "Wie bist du hier hergekommen, was macht ihr alle hier?" "Oh, ich hab einen Brief erhalten, von einem Mädchen, das uns alle hierhergeschickt hat um ein Musical zu sehen, von einer Muggel-Gruppe Team Starkid. Und das Musical geht um unsere Leben. Naja, vor allem meins. Es ist eine Parodie und heute wollten wir das zweite anschauen und-" Harry wurde von einem weiterem Lichtblitz unterbrochen. Alle erstarrten und Harry keuchte. Sirius Black stand vor ihnen. "Sirius!" "Tatze!" "Harry! Mooney!" Glücklich rannte Harry zu seinem Paten und umarmte ihn fest. "Ich war grad noch im Grimmauldplatz und hab mich gelangweilt.. und plötzlich war ich hier. Was macht ihr alle hier?" Sie erklärten es den beiden. Während dem Gespräch hatten Dumbledore und Snape den Tisch aufgeräumt und mysteriöserweise waren vor dem Laptop weitere Sessel und Sofas aufgetaucht. Sie machten sich es vor dem Laptop bequem und eine weitere Nachricht kam.

"Hey Leute, hallo Sirius und Lupin! Ich habe euch hergebracht, da ihr im 2. Musical auftaucht und eine größere Rolle habt. Ich hoffe ihr werdet es genauso totally awesome finden, wie die anderen das erste." Hier mussten diejenigen, die das erste Musical gesehen hatten, kichern. "Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß und...Es gibt Red Vines in der Küche, Ron. Hol sie dir.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Freundin"

Natürlich befolgte Ron den Rat und kam mit Red Vines zurück. "Mhm... isch weißsch nich warum sie mir dasch geschagt hat, aber diese Teile schmecken echt gut, kannte schie gar nicht davor." sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. "Okay, fangen wir an?" fragte Sirius. Eine neue Playlist war auf dem Laptop aufgetaucht und Hermine startete das erste Video.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So hoffe, es gefällt euch das ich Lupin und Sirius eingebaut habe! Bis bald beim nächsten Kapitel!


	2. Es ist noch nicht vorbei!

**(Die Bühne ist dunkel, Lucius Malfoy trägt einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Kapuze und macht eine Pose)**

„Hmm..wer ist das?"

**Lucius: (dreht den Kopf zur Seite) Du bist zu spät.**

**(Yaxley kommt auf die Bühne, ebenfalls in einem Umhang und trägt eine Augenklappe)**

**Yaxley: Zu spät? Was soll's? Schau dir diesen Propheten von heute Morgen an: Der Junge, der überlebt hat, hat es wieder getan. Der Dunkle Lord ein für allemal tot. Ich wusste es! Wir standen auf der falschen Seite. Schon wieder!**

**Lucius: Beruhige dich, Yaxley!**

Harry prustete los. „DAS ist Yaxley?! Haha, der trug aber keine Augenklappe!" „Ja und er war auch nicht so kindisch!" „Gibt es eigentlich Todesser, die Augenklappen tragen? Ich weiß nicht, ob das cool oder lustig wäre.." sagte Ron.

**Yaxley: Alle verbliebenen Todesser werden jetzt nach Askaban geschickt! (Stampft mit dem Fuß auf) Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!**

Lachflash. „Jetzt hahahaha ist er noch kindischer!"

**Lucius: (verdreht die Augen und hüpft gleitend zu Yaxley)Hast du das für das, wonach ich dich geschickt habe, oder nicht?**

„Was zur Hölle war das?!" „Ein Hahahaha Tanzschritt?!" lachte Hermine.

**Yaxley: Ja, ich habs! Ich musste dafür ins Ministerium einbrechen, aber ich habs. (gibt ihm einen Beutel)**

**Lucius: Ausgezeichnet.**

**Yaxley: Und du solltest das Ministerium sehen. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht länger als einen Tag tot und sie haben schon die Zaubererbullen auf uns angesetzt.**

**Lucius: Verdammt seien diese Zaubererbullen!**

„Die was?" fragte Ron. „Ich glaube, sie meinen Auroren.. ist so aber witziger." erklärte Hermine, während die anderen lachten.

**Nun, nichts davon ist mehr wichtig, solange wir das hier haben.**

**Yaxley: Wer denkst du, wer du bist?! Wir haben keine Chance gegen die Zauberebullen, nicht einmal du, Lucius Malfoy!**

Sirius und die anderen fingen an zu lachen, während Draco entsetzt der Mund auf klappte.

**(Lied 1: Its not over yet)**

**Lucius(nimmt Kapuze ab und singt mit Armen im Rechten Winkel)**

**Don't ever tell me what I can't do (tippt mit den Zehenspitzen, balletmäßig)**

„Jetzt kann er auch noch Ballett?!" war Draco entsetzt, aber musste auch grinsen. Sirius lachte sich halb tot, ebenso wie die anderen.

**I'd watch my tongue if I were you ****(gleitet zu Yaxley)**

**For all we know, You-Know-Who**

**Could be watching us**

**Yaxley:**

**Kann er nicht, er ist tot!**

„Hier ja eigentlich nicht.. aber er wird ihnen nicht zuschauen.." sagte Ginny

**Lucius: That never stopped our plans before(tauscht mit Yaxley den Platz)**

**You've no idea what I have in store!(macht eine Pose)**

„Ohoho! Das hat unsere Freundin gemeint, warum Draco so komische Sachen macht! Wegen Lucius!" erkannte Hermine. Die anderen sahen sie an, stimmten zu und lachten los.

**You really think that you'd be at my door**

**If we had nothing to discuss?**

**He may be gone, but that is just as well...**

**(Hebt Vorhang beiseite und enthüllt einen Dunklen Durchgang)**

**So come inside, don't you fret**

**For it's not over yet!**

„Nee, mein Vater hatte seit Askaban keinen Mut mehr und er wird ganz sicher nicht so verrückt sein und jetzt noch rebellieren.." sagte Draco.

**Todesser(kommen auf die Bühne)**

**Evil plans**

**We are making evil plans!**

**Evil deeds with evil hands (machen Jazz Hände)**

**We love making evil plans!**

„Sind die lustig!" lachte Harry.

**Todesser 1(Sirius): Lucius Malfoy, warum hast du uns herbei gerufen, wäh!**

„Wewe haha welcher Todesser redet so?! Hahahaha!" lachte Hermine

**Todesser 2(Dumby): Was sollen wir tun, Lucius?**

**Todesser 3 (Snape): Wir können nichts tun, der Dunkle Lord ist tot, Harry Potter gewinnt, Ende der Geschichte!**

„Hey, der Todesser klang wie Snape!" rief Ginny. „Yay, Snape ist wieder dabei!" riefen die Jungs. Remus und Sirius waren verwirrt. „Echt, Sirius, wenn du den Snape Darsteller siehst, wirst du ihn lieben!" sagte Harry. „Das bezweifle ich.." murmelte Snape.

**Lucius: Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß! Er heiratet Ginny! (TE stöhnen frustriert) Sie leben glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende! (Erneutes Stöhnen) Es gibt buchstäblich keinen Weg von dort aus weiterzumachen!**

„Ihr heiratet? Oh, das ist süss!" rief Hermine. Ginny und Harry sahen sich an und lächelten. „Warum nicht?"

**Yaxley: Warum sind wir dann alle hier?**

**Lucius: Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Harry Potter! (TE: stöhnen frustriert)**

„Yay, Harry! Woo!" machte Sirius. Die anderen stiegen kichernd mit ein.

**Wir sind wegen ihm in dieser traurigen Lage! Und denkt an all die Möglichkeiten, die wir hatten, um ihn zu vernichten! **

„Ihr habt es nicht geschafft und werdet es nie!" rief Harry.

**Oh, wenn wir ihn nur in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts vernichtet hätten, würden wir jetzt die Welt regieren!**

**Todesser: Ja!**

„Nein! Würdet ihr nicht!" rief Ron. „Schließlich wär Voldemort trotzdem an Quirrel gebunden und hätte sich dadurch vielleicht wieder geändert. Und seinen Körper würde Voldy so auch nicht wieder haben." sagte Hermine.

**Todesser 1: Ja, Lucius, niemand bestreitet das, wäh!**

„Hahaha wer spielt den? Das ist genial!" lachte Ginny.

**Todesser 2: Was solls, wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern.**

**Lucius: Oh?**

**(Gesungen)**

**I know it seems impossible**

**We've been thrown off our track.**

**But if we can't move forward**

**Why shouldn't we move back? (Holt den Zeitumkehrer hervor)**

**Todesser: Ah! (Laufen zu ihm)**

„Oh-oh.. ich ahne was der Plan ist..." sagte Hermine und sah zu Dumbledore, der nickte. „Oh ja, Miss Granger ich auch."

**Friends and companions of evil and sin:**

**Think not of loss, but a new way to win.**

**For what is present without a beginning**

**To start it all?**

**Yaxley:**

**Fahr fort.**

**Lucius:**

**There is a boy that everyone knows;**

**The plan is simple: I propose that**

**We choke the weed before it grows up**

**And ends it all**

**Do you follow me?**

**Death Eater 1:(hebt die Hand)**

**Nein!**

„Ahahaha jetzt sind sie wieder dämlich!" lachte Hermine.

**Lucius:**

**The Dark Lord**

**Would have survived**

**Had they never met...**

**Todesser 2:**

**Warte, also sagst du, er wäre nicht zerstört worden?**

**Lucius:**

**He'd be alive**

**What don't you get?**

**Todesser 3:**

**Versteh es immer noch nicht... (TE verneinen)**

„Haha total dämlich!"

**Lucius:**

**With Potter gone**

**The future will be set!**

**Todesser: Ah!**

„Na endlich!" lachte Lupin.

**Lucius:**

**So it's not over yet!**

**Todesser(umkreisen Lucius)**

**Evil plans**

**What a brilliant evil plan!**

**Malfoy, you're an evil man (betatschen ihn)**

**We love making evil plans!**

„Waahahas zum? Er genießt es! Hahahaha!" lachte Sirius.

**Lucius: Also ist es entschieden! Wir werden diesen Zeitumkehrer benutzen um in der Zeit zurück zu reisen bis zu Harrys erstem Jahr in Hogwarts! Wir werden ihn zerstören, bevor er jemals die Chance bekommt uns zu zerstören! Meine Freunde, ich denke wir gehen zurück.**

„Zurück nach Hogwarts!" rief Ron und er und die anderen, die das erste Musical gesehen hatten, lachten. „Ehm, Professor Dumbledore, ist es möglich mit dem Zeitumkehrer so weit zurück zu reisen?" fragte Harry. „Eher nicht, Harry."

**Wer kommt mit mir?**

**Todesser: Jah!**

**Alle:**

**Our history is nothing more**

**Than what the losers settle for...**

**Lucius:**

**So look alive, and don't forget**

**That's it's not over**

**All:**

**It's not over**

**No, it's not over yet! (Lucius dreht den Zeitumkehrer, alle lachen böse und drehen sich im Kreis, Licht geht aus)**

„Na ob der Plan funktioniert. So sehen wir was im ersten Jahr passiert ist! Genial!" rief Harry.

**(Ein Schaffner steht auf der Bühne zwischen 2 Zahlen)**

**Schaffner: Gleis 9, Gleis 10. Nichts dazwischen.**

„Aha, ein Muggel." „Der kommt mir bekannt vor... ist das Quirrel?!" rief Ginny. „Ja! Yay, er ist wieder dabei!" rief Hermine. „Lucius kam mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor, kann ihn aber nicht einordnen..." sagte Harry. „Ah ich glaube... es war Cedric!" „Was?" fragte Draco Ginny entgeistert. „Warten wirs ab.."

**Harry: (stürmt durch die Tür, einen gelben Pullover mit Streifen an, einem blauem Stirnband und einem Koffer in der Hand) Kann mir jemand sagen, wie ich zum Gleis 9 3/4 komme?!**

„Wooo Harry! Yeah, da bist du!" rief Sirius. „Cooler Part!" rief Ginny. „Dieses Stirnband kommt mir bekannt vor..." sagte Ron. „Mhm..kommt sicher noch. Los, nächster Part!"

Xx xx xx

Ja, hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bis bald beim nächsten Kapitel!


	3. Harry verdammt nochmal Potter!

Kapitel 3: Harry verdammt nochmal Potter

**Harry: Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Können Sie mir sagen, wie ich zu Gleis 9 3/4 komme?**

**Schaffner: Gleis 9 3/4? So etwas gibt es nicht. Du bist das siebenhunderste Kind, das mich danach fragt und ich weigere mich immer noch daran zu glauben, dass es existiert!**

Sie brachen in Gelächter aus. „Wenn so viele ihn fragen, dann muss es doch echt sein! Hahahaha!" lachte Ron.

**Harry: Sir, Sie müssen mir helfen! Ich bin gerade von Zuhause weggelaufen von meinen bösen Verwandten, sie hielten mich unter irgendeiner Treppe fest! Hören Sie, Sie müssen mir glauben!**

„Du bist weggelaufen?" „Ah, das klingt stark nach meinem 3. Jahr...da bin ich abgehauen. Und ist logisch wenn du und Lupin vorkommen werden."

**(Schaffner will gehen)**

**Harry: Ich hab diesen Brief bekommen von - Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei.. Sir! Hören Sie! Bitte! Ein Vogel hat ihn mir gegeben!**

Sie brachen wieder in Gelächter aus. „Hahaha eigentlich hat Hahahaha Hagrid mir den Brief gegeben.." „Ja, aber da du abgehauen bist..haha!"

**Ja, schon klar...Hogwarts! (Setzt sich auf seinen Koffer)**

„Aww Harry, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!" rief Hermine. „Ja, schließlich tauchen wir auf und helfen dir." sagten Ron und Ginny.

**(Molly kommt durch die Tür)**

**Molly: Uh! Beeilt euch, Kinder, wir werden den Zug verpassen! Kommt schon Weasleys!**

„Das soll Molly sein?!" fragte Remus. „Ja, ihre Haare sind falsch, aber ist OK." „Sie ist es."

**Bill! **

**(Bill kommt herein)**

**Bill(=Goyle): Yo yo, Ma.**

Sie brachen wieder in Gelächter aus. „Toller Bill, echt toll! Hahahaha!"

**Molly: Charlie..**

**Charlie(=Cho Chang): Was geht, Mummy?**

„So ist Charlie ja mal gar nicht! Hahahaha!" lachte Ron.

**Molly: Percy!**

**Percy(=Crabbe): Hallo, Mutter.**

„Percy ist soweit am lustigsten! Haha!"

**Molly: Fred und George!**

**Fred(=Lily): Aber ich bin George!**

Lautes Gelächter. „Oh mein Gott ist Lavender George? Haha!" „Und wie sie rumkichern, der Hammer!"

**Molly: Netter Versuch, du hast ein F auf deinem Pulli, Dummkopf.**

Erneutes Gelächter. „Genial! Hahahaha!"

**(Arthur kommt mit einer Kamera herein)**

**Arthur: Oh Mann! Echte Muggels! Sagt alle Schokoladenfrosch! (hält die Kamera falschrum, haut sie zu, macht so ein Foto von sich selbst) Ich denk, ich habs!**

„Haha nein, hat er nicht!" „Mann, Dad weiß wie ein Fotoapperat funktioniert! Ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es keine Fotoapperate in der Zauberwelt." empörte sich Ginny.

**Verrückt.**

**Molly: Oh Arthur, hör auf mit diesem Muggle-Bilder-Macher herumzuspielen. **

**Arthur: Okay Schatz.**

**(Molly zählt die Kinder durch)**

**Molly: George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, Bill... Wo ist Ron, mit eurer Schwester?**

„Genau wir fehlen noch! Was machen Bill und Charlie eigentlich am Gleis? Sie arbeiten doch eigentlich.." „Haben sie wahrscheinlich eingebaut um die ganze Familie zu zeigen und es lustiger zu machen." sagte Harry.

**(Ron öffnet mit einer coolen Melodie die Tür)**

**Ron: Hat jemand Ron gesagt?**

„Die Melodie ist ja cool. Und siehst du lustig aus!" lachte Lupin. „Ah, Ron trägt das Stirnband nicht, aber Harry..." erkannte Draco.

**Molly: Ron, beeil dich, du wirst deinen Zug verpassen!**

**Ron: Naja, ich versuch ja schneller zu gehen, aber ich hab diese idiotische kleine Schwester! (Zerrt Ginny hervor, die seine Hand festhält und am Daumen nuckelt)**

„Hey! Mit zehn war ich kein Baby mehr!" „Und schon beleidige ich sie wieder..."

**Molly: Ronny, entschuldige dich bei deiner idiotischen Schwester!**

„Hey!"

**Ron: Nein!**

Sie lachten los.

**Molly: Oh, euch werd ichs zeigen! (Klatscht bei Bill die Hände zusammen, der gibt es weiter und so landet es bei Ginny, die sich schreiend die Ohren hält) Dumme Kinder..**

„Ahahaha, von Molly kam dieses Klatschen!"

**Arthur: Okay, Leute, okay. Es ist Zeit für ein Foto. Das ist Ronnys erster Tag in Hogwarts, also los gehts!**

**Molly: Oh, wie Süss!**

**Arthur ( hält die Kamera wieder falsch): Okay, lächelt und..(haut sie zu) Ich habs!**

„Ja, lauter Bilder von sich selbst..Haha."

**Das wird ein gutes!**

**(Harry zupft an Arthurs Umhang)**

**Harry: Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.**

**Arthur: Ja, mein lieber Junge?**

**Harry: Ich hab unabsichtlich gehört, wie Sie etwas über Hogwarts sagen. Können Sie mir sagen, wie ich zum Gleis 9 3/4 komme?**

**Arthur: Gleis 9 3/4?! Warum, es ist direkt durch diese Ziegelmauer!**

**Harry: W..was?**

„Stimmt doch, ist ziemlich komisch wenn man es zum ersten Mal hört." „Ja, haha!"

**Molly: Ich denke, er weiß es nicht. Muss wohl von Muggeln großgezogen worden sein.**

**Harry: Wa..was ist ein Muggel?**

**Arthur: Was ist ein Muggle?! Warum, es ist ein Zauberer, der nicht... ich meine..es ist ein Zauberer, der keine... Er weiß nicht, was ein Mooggle ist.**

„Hahaha Arthur offensichtlich auch nicht, sonst könnte er es besser erklären!" „Und was ein Mooggle sein soll..mm..weiß ich auch nicht! Haha!" lachte Draco.

**Molly: Ein Muggle ist eine nicht magische Person. Ich sag dir was: Du bleibst bei Ronny dort drüben, es ist auch sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Okay Weasleys, rein mit euch!**

**Arthur: Okay, folgt mir Leute. Kommt schon. Los gehts.**

**(Molly geht zu Ginny, die Ron nicht loslassen will)**

**Molly: Ginny Liebling. Ginny Liebling, du kommst mit mir. Ginny! Lass die Jungs allein, Ginny lass die Jungs allein! Du gehst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts! (Zieht sie mit Gewalt von Ron weg, Ginny macht Geräusche wie ein weinendes Baby)**

„Nochmal: Ich war kein Baby! Ich war 10! Hallo?!" Die Jungs lachten.

**Ron: Ja! Endlich! Freiheit! **

Sie brachen in Gelächter aus.

**Gott, ich hasse meine kleine dumme Schwester. Ugh, sie ist einfach so eine.. so eine..**

**Harry: Mogelpackung?**

„Was?"

**(Ron hält sich den Bauch und lacht)**

„Hahaha, wie du lachst! Genial!" lachte Hermine.

**Ron: Weißt du was, Kleiner? Du bist in Ordnung! Ich bin Ron Weasley! Hey, willst du ein leckeres... Red Vine? (hält die Verpackung in die Kamera, als ob er Werbung macht)**

**Harry: Auf jeden Fall!**

**Ron: Hier bitte, guter Freund.**

**Harry: Red Vines sind meine Lieblingssüßigkeiten auf der ganzen Welt.**

**Ron: Oh mein Gott, meine auch! (Halten inne)**

„Sind die echt so gut?" „Hier bitte, ich hab genug." Ron verteilte sie. „Oh ja, sind lecker.

**(Ron und Harry machen die gleichen Handbewegungen wie bei einem Spiegel)**

Sie fingen an zu lachen.

**Ron und Harry: Arr!**

Noch mehr Gelächter.

**Ron: OK. Lieblingslied von Aimee Mann auf 3, 1 2 3**

**Beide: Red Vines!**

**Harry: Farbe von Ranken anstatt grün**

**Beide: Red Vines!**

**Ron: Liebling Art Rotwein mit deutschem Akzent zu sagen: **

**Beide: Red Vines! Oh mein Gott! (Knuddel)**

Sie lagen auf dem Boden vor lachen. Kriegten sich nicht wieder ein. „Ohohoho Kay.. haha das toppt total unsere Begegnung im Zug! Hier ist es hahahaha total klar, warum wir beste Freunde sind! Hahahaha!" lachte Ron. „Okay.. beruhigt euch wieder..." sagte Snape.

**Ron: Wo bist du mein ganzes Leben lang gewesen?**

**Harry: Oh, in nem Schrank unter irgendeiner Treppe!**

„Wie leichthin du das sagts..haha.." sagte Ron. „Das macht das Ernste irgendwie lustig."

**Ron: Das ist so cool! Nun. Komm, Freund. Lass uns nach Hogwarts gehen! Einfach nur durch diese Ziegelmauer.**

**Harry: Das klingt ziemlich beängstigend.**

**Ron: Hey...es ist OK. Wir können es zusammen machen. Willst du Händchen halten?**

Sie fingen an zu kichern

**Harry: Liebend gern.**

Das nun in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

**Ron: Auf drei.**

**Beide: Eins, zwei, drei! Ahhh! (laufen einmal hinter der Bühne entlang bis sie in der Mitte wieder raus kommen)**

**Ron: Das ist eine dicke Ziegelsteinmauer!**

Sie fingen wieder an zu lachen.

**Percy: Alle an Bord, Leute! Hogwarts Express!**

**Ron: Genau! Los, lass uns einen Platz suchen, Kumpel!**

**Harry: Darauf kannst du wetten!**

**Ron: Hey, Kumpel, das ist...ein ziemlich cooles Stitnband, dass du da hast.**

**Harry: Oh, danke. Es ist dazu da, diese hässliche Narbe zu verstecken, die ich bekam, als ich ein Baby war. Ich war mit meinen Eltern im Auto, als wir einen Unfall hatten. Mit einem Krokodil. Meine Eltern wurden gefressen, aber dann hat das Krokodil ein Messer gezogen und mir diese Narbe verpasst.**

Sie sahen sich erst ungläubig an, dann lachten sie los. „Ei Hahahaha ein Krokodil!"

**Zumindest sagen das meine verlogenenen Verwandten.**

**Ron: Das ist scheiße! Kann ich sie sehen?**

**Harry: Ähm, klar.. hier bitte.**

**Ron: Oh mein Gott, du bist Ha..du bist Ha...ha...**

Lachanfalll

**Seamus: Verdammte Scheiße! Es ist Haaaarry Pooooootter!**

**Kids: Yay!**

„Oh mein Gott, wer ist das?" lachte Ron.

**Seamus: Seamus Finnigan, ist der Name, Mr. Potter. Und ich muss sagen, es ist ein richtiger Genuss, ein richtiger Genuss ist das!**

„So redet Seamus aber nicht... hahahaha!" Die anderen lachten auch.

**Harry: Schön, dich zu treffen, Seamus!**

**Dean: Yo, was für n Kerl! Mein Name ist Dean Thomas! Willst du n Kaugummi?**

**Harry: Oh ja, ich liebe Kaugummi.**

„Haha ist das Bellatrix?" lachte Ginny. „Ja, genau!" lachte Hermine.

**Neville: Würden Sie mein Harry Potter Poster unterzeichnen?**

„Da..da..das ist ein Baby mit ner Blitznarbe." Sie fingen an zu lachen.

**Harry: Ehm, sicher. Auf welchen Namen?**

**Neville: Neville Longbottom, Sir!**

**Harry: Oh, okay! Shlongbottom!**

**(Er und die anderen lachen)**

„Daher also dieser Spitzname.."

**Cho Chang: Ni hao, Harry Potter! Mein Name ist Cho Chang, Leute. Du solltest mal beim Ravenclaw Haus vor bei schauen! (Streichelt sein Gesicht mit ihrer Hand, geht weg und starrt dann entzückt ihre Hand an)**

„Oh ja, die wird sie jetzt nie wieder waschen. Hahahaha!" lachte Draco.

**Harry: Ron, was passiert hier, jeder behandelt mich, als wäre ich berühmt oder so.**

**Ron: Aber Harry...das bist du!**

**(Lied 2: Harry freakin Potter)**

**(singt)**

**You're Harry Freakin' Potter!**

**You don't understand**

**You're a legend, man**

**To us all!**

**Every son and daughter**

**Kinder und Ron:**

**Sicher!**

**Ron:**

**From You-Know-Who**

**All because of you!**

**You were small,**

**But I wonder if you can recall...**

**Long story short,**

**This guy,**

**(Geflüstert) Voldemort**

**Was super cruel...**

**Harry: **

**(Gesprochen) Voldemort?**

**Chorus:**

**(Gasp) Shhh!**

**Ron:**

**He tried to kill you**

**And your parents,**

**And this is where it**

**Gets intensely cool...**

**Even though you were**

**A tiny little boy**

**You shoulda died but you**

**Survived and then destroyed**

**This evil guy and it's**

**A story we enjoy to tell...**

**Kinder und Ron:**

**You're Harry Freakin' Potter!**

**We don't prefer Gandalf,**

**Merlin, or Oz.**

Harry und Hermine lachten los.

**You're a whole lot hotter!**

„Oh ja, das bist du!" lachte Hermine. Harry nickte grinsend.

**With that lighting scar,**

**You're a superstar to us all!**

**If we're in trouble, we know who to call!**

**(Instrumental)**

„Oh mein Gott, ist das Lied cool!" „Ja, ich hab ein riesen Solo und bin um Längen besser geworden als noch im ersten Stück!" rief Ron. „Und der Tanz erst! Haha!"

**Ron: Und das Beste ist: Du bist reich!**

**Rita: Hat jemand Harry Potter gesagt? Rita Kimmkorn hier vom Tagespropheten, berichtet euch live, liebe Leser, vom Gleis 9 3/4, wo ich zufällig auf das originale Zauberkind höchstpersönlich stoße: Harry Potter, der Bursche, der überlebt hat. Nun lass dich und mich offen und ehrlich werden, HP. Wo warst du seit 10 Jahren? Bist du aufgeregt nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Fürchtest du um dein Leben?**

„Okayy... viel zu schnell..aber diese Rita ist der Hammer!" rief Ron. „Das ist Ginny oder nicht? Wow. Sieht besser aus, als das Original." „Ja und hier ist ihre Stimme auch nicht so nervig." sagte Ginny.

**Harry: Warum sollte ich um mein Leben fürchten?**

**Rita: Na, du bist dir aber sicher! Wisst das, liebe Leser, HP, der elfjährige Titan, zeigt keine Furcht, nicht mal im Angesicht eines mörderischen Hundes, wie Sirius Black!**

„Mörderisch..nein. Hund...ja!" grinste Harry. „Toll eingebaut. Ich mein, sie werden es nicht schaffen einen Hund auf die Bühne zu bringen, der dann Sirius spielt...oder doch?" fragte Ron. „Lassen wir uns überraschen!" sagte Remus.

**Harry: Wer ist Sirius Black?**

**Rita: Wer ist Sirius Blick?! Das weißt du nicht? Er war der beste Freund deines Vaters, bis er ihn an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat und ihn so tötete.**

„Lügen!" „Muss doch rein..oder?"

**Yep, stellte sich raus, dass er ein Todesser war. Er hat 13 Enten getötet, bevor sie ihn fingen.**

„Enten! Hahahaha genial!" „Stimmt ein Hund tötet Enten! Hahahaha!"

**Und ich meine Menschen! Er hasst dich abgrundtief, will dich tot sehen. Er ist gerade aus Askaban ausgebrochen, aber das ist nicht dein Problem, Kleiner. Weißt du warum?**

„Weil alles nicht wahr ist! Ha-ha!" rief Sirius.

**You're Harry Freakin' Potter!**

**I wouldn't wince at all,**

**You're invincible**

**From all harm!**

**Like Betty Crocker... Oooh!**

**I wanna eat you up**

**No one'll beat you up**

**With that charm**

„Boah geht sie ab!" „Wir wussten ja schon, dass Ginny singen konnte... aber als Rita geht sie noch viel mehr ab!"

**Remember, Harry, kid**

**You're the Boss**

**You're the King**

**You're the Bomb!**

„Ehm..nein, das bin ich alles nicht!"

**Rita: Halt die Ohren steif, Kleiner. Lass dir keine falschen Sickels an drehen, nah.**

**[Verabschiedunge]**

**Molly: Oh Junge! Auf Wiedersehen, Kinder! Ich liebe euch! Passt auf euch auf!**

**Arthur: Ich liebe euch so sehr! Ich liebe euch!**

**Ron: Ich liebe euch!**

**Molly: Ich liebe euch!**

„Geht das immer bei euch so, Wiesel..?" kicherte Draco.

**Harry: Das ist alles...das ist alles zu viel für mich. Ich meine... das ist alles so unecht!**

**Ron: Nein, ist es nicht! Du bist Harry Potter! Du bist das cooleste gottverdammte Kind auf der ganzen Welt! Alles ist super für dich also gewohnt du dich besser dran!**

**Harry: **

**But this is all so sad**

**I mean, my Mom and Dad**

**Were killed, long ago...**

**Chorus:**

**Long ago they died!**

„Okaay..das hätten sie nicht so fröhlich singen sollen.." „Aww.. komm her Harry! Gruppenkuscheln!" rief Sirius. Sie alle knuddelten Harry, dann setzten sie sich wieder und schauten weiter.

**Harry: **

**I wanna be psyched**

**But being unliked**

**Is all I know...**

**Chorus:**

**All he knows, that's why...**

**Harry: **

**I never thought I'd be**

**A part of such a fate**

**An opportunity**

**Eleven years late...**

**I guess it's time for me**

**To step up to the plate**

**And show 'em that **

**I'm something great!**

„Wuh! Los Harry! Wow! Kannst du singen!" rief Sirius. „Ja, hier geht er auch richtig ab!"

**I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!**

„Yeah! Ja das bist du!"

**I'll do what I can**

**If what you say I am**

**Is true**

**I can't be bothered**

**By my awful past**

**I've found at last**

**Something I can do**

**So it's time I knew**

**Exactly who I am...**

**I'm Harry Freakin' Potter!**

**Chorus:**

**You're Harry Freakin' Potter!**

**All:.e:**

**I'm/You're Harry Freakin' Potter!**

**Harry: **

**And I'm the Man!**

**Alle: **

**(Gesprochen)Harry Freakin' Potter!**

„Oh wie toll war das Lied denn?!" „Der Hammer!" „Auf, der nächste Part!"


	4. Habt keine Angst vor obdachlosen Werwölf

Hier das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit!

LG

Ronjale55

* * *

><p><strong>(Geräusche eines fahrenden Zuges, zwei Bänke sind auf der Bühne, auf einer liegt Remus Lupin mit einer Zeitung auf dem Gesicht und schläft, Harry kommt herein, betritt das Abteil, riecht an Lupin, der stinkt und setzt sich auf die andere Bank)<strong>

„Oh, das bist du, Lupin! Ganz sicher!" „Stimmt, Harry. Na hoffentlich tauchen keine Dementoren auf..." sagte Hermine.

**(Ron kommt mit einem Koffer herbei, muss aber verschiedene Sicherheitsschranken, wie Tresortür, Iris-Scan, Fingerabdruck, Sicherheitscode, Jalousie und die schwere Schutztür und mehrer Schlösser überwinden um endlich die Abteiltür zu Harry mit seiner Melodie zu öffnen)**

Lautes Gelächter. „Ohoho Harry du bist perfekt geschützt, die Todesser kommen nicht an dich ran, hahahaha!" lachte Hermine.

**Ron: Hey, was geht mein bester Freund?**

**Harry: Hey Ron!**

**Ron(deutet zu Lupin): Wer ist der Typ?**

**Harry: Keine Ahnung, er war schon hier, als ich hier ankam, er schläft und ich denke er ist obdachlos.**

„Hey! Ich bin nicht obdachlos!" rief Lupin, während die anderen kicherten.

**Ron: Ekelhaft.**

„Ron!" Und wieder wurde Ron geschlagen, aber die anderen grinsten.

**(setzt sich) Ähm, wir wurden irgendwie auf dem Bahnhof getrennt und du hast das vergessen. (hält ihm das Stirnband hin)**

**Harry: Weißt du, Mann, jeder in der Zauberwelt liebt meine Narbe, warum behältst du es nicht?**

„Ah so hab ich das Stirnband bekommen!" „Oh Mann, ich wünschte, ich hätte so eins gehabt, dann wäre ich nicht immer so angestarrt worden." sagte Harry.

**Ron: Wirklich? Wow! (zieht es an)**

„Echt nett, Harry ihm das Stirnband zu schenken." lächelte Ginny.

**Harry: Sieht gut aus, Mann.**

**Ron: Danke. Verdammt, nun will ich dir etwas geben.**

**Harry: Nein, es ist okay...**

**Ron(kramt im Koffer): Mal sehen...uhm, willst du eine Ratte?**

**Harry: Nein! Ah!**

„Toll, wer hätte Krätze auch gern im Gesicht gehabt... haha.."

**Ron: Es ist...es ist meine Ratte.**

**Harry: Oh, deine Ratte..Hi!(streichelt sie)**

„Toller Umschwung Harry, hahahaha!" lachte Ron. „Und die Ratte ist ja mal so was von nicht echt."

**Ron: Sein Name ist Krätze und er war in meiner Familie seit ungefähr 100 Jahren.**

„Na so lang kanns nicht gewesen sein."

**(Setzt ihn auf seine Schulter) Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass meine Eltern ihn in derselben Nacht gefunden haben, in der deine gestorben sind.**

Sirius, Lupin und Harry verkrampften sich.

**Harry: Komisch.**

**Ron: Ich weiß, komisch.**

„Das ist eure einzige Reaktion?! Kommt schon, das ist Peter!" schrie Sirius den Bildschirm an, was von den anderen erst geschockt beobachtet und dann achselzuckend akzeptiert wurde.

**Hey, willst du eine Bertie Botts Bohne in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen?**

**Harry: Sicher.**

**Ron: Sie haben jeden Geschmack auf der gesamten Welt, sie haben sogar eine, die nach AA schmeckt, aber die ist so selten,**

„Er hat AA gesagt." Sie sahen sich an und lachten los. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht dass es so eine Bohne gibt.."

**dass du nie genug Glück hast, sie zu bekommen.**

„Wer will die denn?" fragte Snape und ließ die Schüler zusammen schrecken und Lupin und Sirius ihn verblüfft anstarren, da alle, außer Dumbledore, ihn komplett vergessen hatten.

**Was hast du?**

**Harry: Kaputter Computer?**

„Wie das wohl schmeckt?" fragte Ron. „Nicht lecker..wahrscheinlich verschmort und rauchig und metallig..bäh." sagte Harry.

**Ron: Das ist ekelhaft. Ich kann mich nicht mal an das letzte Mal erinnern, als ich eine mit süßem Geschmack hatte..**

„Na so viele nicht süße Geschmacksrichtungen haben sie aber nicht..."

**Harry: Was hast du?**

**Ron: Niederlage.**

Sie lachten los. „Das kann es nicht geben!" lachte Ginny. „Aber wenn, dann weißt du, wies schmeckt nicht wahr, Wiesel?!" lachte Draco. Hermine stieß ihm grinsend in die Seite.

**Naja, ich gebs auf mit denen. Hey, wie wärs, wenn wir diese Bohnen mit den großartigsten Süßigkeiten auf der ganzen Welt runterspülen:**

**Beide: Red Vines!**

Gelächter.

**Ron: Ähm, ich hab sie gleich hier in meiner Tasche, ähm.. (zieht eine laut miauende orangene Katze hervor, Ron und Harry schreien)**

„Krummbein!" „Haha, der ist auch nicht echt, aber super eingebaut!" rief Ginny.

**Hermione: Krummbein! Böses Kätzchen!**

„Hey, sie musste keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überwinden!" rief Ron.

**Tschuldigung, manchmal kriecht er einfach in die unmöglichsten Orte!**

„Oh, die Haare sind toll gemacht, genau dein früherer Look." sagte Harry. „Wie, was soll das heißen, unmöglichsten Orte? Wie zum Teufel ist er da rein gekommen? Und warum hat er Krätze nicht gefressen?" fragte Ron. „Haha, stimmt!" lachte Sirius.

**Ron: Oh, das ist OK. Nur nächstes Mal..oh mein Gott, Nachttroll!**

Gegrinse. „Hey..ich bin kein Nachttroll.."

**Hermione: Ich bin kein Nachttroll! Ich bin ein kleines Mädchen. (Hält ihm die Hand hin) Mein Name ist Hermione Granger. Jimminy Crickets! Du bist Harry Potter!**

„Was soll dieser Ausruf, was hat die Grille von Pinocchio mit Harry zu tun?" fragte Harry. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

**Harry: Oh, ja! Komisch, stimmts?**

**Hermione: Oh, ich bin so ein großer Fan! Sag mal, würdest du für meine Unterschriftenaktion unterschreiben?**

**Harry: Ähm, klar..**

**Ron: Nein! Nein, will er nicht! (schlägt es ihr aus der Hand)**

„Ron...jetzt bist du wieder voll gemein.."

**Hermione:(hebt es auf): Ich sammelte Unterschriften wegen der Leiden der Hauselfen.**

„Oh.. dein Belfer Kram..toll dass die es einbauen.." sagte Ron. „Das ist kein Kram!" wollte Hermine zu einer langen Rede über die Rechte der Elfen ansetzten, wurde aber gestoppt. „Ja ja, wir wissen es..."

**Weißt du, ich denke einfach, das es schrecklich ist, dass einige Kreaturen in der Zauberer Welt nicht gleichberechtigt behandelt werden, nur weil sie als kleine eklige kranke Kreaturen mit dicken plumpen Nasen zur Welt gekommen sind.**

„Meint sie mit der plumpen Nase sich selbst?" fragte Sirius. „Haha, kann sein!" lachte Harry.

**Und ich denke, dass wir..**

„Oh ja sie meint ganz eindeutig sich selbst!" lachten die Jungs los, während Hermine wütend schmollte. „Das stimmt nicht!"

**Ich meine, die Elfen, genauso gut sind wie jeder andere. Gar nicht zu sprechen, dass die Welt einfach nicht für diese kleinen Kerle gemacht ist. Weißt du, dass über 600 Hauselfen jährlich in Unfällen sterben, die mit Toiletten zu tun haben?**

„Das ist lächerlich..."

**Harry: Äh, hör auf zu reden. Ich unterzeichne es, aber schick mir bloß keine E-Mail.**

**Hermione: Oh, werd ich nicht. Danke Harry!**

**Harry:Hier bittesehr, äh sind wir die einzigen, die du gefragt hast, hier ist nur noch ein weiterer Name drauf.**

**Hermione: Das ist mein Name.**

**Harry: Oh! Na dann, bitte sehr, Her-my-one?**

„Hey! So schwer ist der Name doch nicht!" empörte Hermine sich. „Ist aber echt komisch, so geschrieben." lachte Harry. „Ja, aber dieser Harry ist auch ein Idiot!" sagte Ginny und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Die anderen lachten lauthals

**Hermione: Wow! Also, Harry Potter (setzt sich zu ihnen und nimmt Krummbein auf den Schoß) bist du wirklich in der Muggel Welt aufgewachsen?**

**Harry: Ja. Hab vor ungefähr zwei Minuten herausgefunden, dass ich ein Zauberer bin.**

„Naja, technisch gesehen waren es ungefähr 5 Minuten, aber ist OK." grinste Hermine, während die anderen lachten.

**Hermione: Ja! Ich bin auch in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern sind Muggel. Muggel-Zahnärzte. **

**Süßigkeitenlady: Was Süßes vom Wagen?**

„SO hat die nicht gesprochen!" lachte Harry, die anderen krümmten sich auch vor Lachen.

**Hermione: Ich bin ja so aufgeregt, endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen.**

**Ron: Ja, weil Hogwarts der beste Ort auf der ganzen Welt ist!**

**Hermione: Ja, schon. Und wir werden von so vielen großartigen Hexen und Zauberern unterrichtet, wie Albums Dumbledore.**

**Harry: Wer ist..wer zur Hölle ist Albums Dumbledore?**

**Ron: Er ist nur der beste, mutigste..**

**Hermione: Weiseste, talentierteste**

**Ron: Schön**

**Hermione: Schönster Zauberer, der jemals gelebt hat.**

Lautes Gelächter. „Oh das hahahaha haben sie aus dem ersten Stück übernommen, haha, aber ist noch genauso lustig!" lachte Draco.

**Süßigkeitenlady: Was Süßes vom Wagen?**

**Hermione: Und mein allergrößter Traum ist es, die Beste des Abschlussjahrgangs zu sein.**

„Na, das schaffst du doch, oder Hermine?" lächelte Draco. „Natürlich."

**Süßigkeitenlady: Was Süßes vom Wa...?! (Wird vom Todesser entführt, der ihren Platz verkleidet einnimmt)**

„Fällt kein Unterschied auf. Überhaupt nicht." sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

**Todesser: Was Süßes vom Wagen? (Tiefe Stimme)**

Lautes langes Gelächter. „Ohohoho mein Gott, das muss hahahaha Goyle sein!" lachte Ron. „Ja hahahaha, die Größe passt auch!" lachte Draco. „Genial."

**Ron: Ja! Endlich!**

**Hermione: Meine Eltern sagen, dass Süßes schlecht für die Zähne ist.**

**Todesser: Avada...**

**Lupin:(mit der Bierflasche) Ah...Expelliarmus!(tut sich nichts, schlägt oft mit dem Zauberstab zu und vertreibt den Todesser)**

„Woo, bisschen verpeilt, Mooney, aber immerhin hast du sie gerettet!" lachte Sirius, während Lupin voller Scham sein Gesicht verbarg.

**Nimm das, du Bastard-Arsch!**

Alle starrten Lupin geschockt und amüsiert an. „Du fluchst...du FLUCHST! GENIAL!" gaben Sirius und Harry sich High-5.

**(Schaut seinen kaputten Zauberstab an) Oh, Gottverdammt..**

Gelächter.

**Naja, wenigstens hab ich noch..(will aus der Flasche trinken, die leer ist) Wa..? Oh, nein. Wo ist es hin? (Sieht auf seine Hose, die nass ist) Oh. Scheiße.**

Lautes langes Gelächter.

**(Riecht daran) Oh. Nein, das ist Pisse! Warte, hab ich Pisse getrunken? Du musst wohl Harry Potter sein! (Schüttelt ihm die Hand)**

„Hahaha super Themenwechsel, Lupin! Genial!" lachte Ron.

**Harry: Wa..wa.. Sie haben gerade die Süßigkeitenlady getötet! (Hermione: Kreisch)**

„Ähm..ja. So sieht es aus."

**Lupin: Nein! Kids..Hört auf! (Steckt Hermione die Bierflasche in den Mund) Kids, stopp!**

„Krasser Weg um Hermine zum Schweigen zu bringen.." kicherte Ron.

**Kids, habt keine Angst vor mir! Ich bin nicht gefährlich und obdachlos - auch nicht mehr.**

„Nicht mehr. Er war es also! Haha!" lachte Hermine.

**(lässt eine hustende Hermione los) Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich bin euer neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und diese sogenannte Süßigkeitenlady war ein Todesser. Und sie war ungefähr zwei Sekunden entfernt, dich, deinen kleinen Freund und sein Nachttroll Haustier zu töten.**

„HEY!" „Boah, echt, sie ist kein Nachttroll!" rief Draco.

**Harry: Was ist ein Todesser? Was ist das?**

**Lupin: Das ist ein Diener von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Hab mir gedacht, dass ein paar auftauchen würden, als sie gelernt haben, dass Harry Potter nach Hogwarts unterwegs ist.**

„Pff..als sie es gelernt haben! Hahahaha sie sind so dämlich, die müssen es lernen!" lachre Sirius. „Der Spruch war toll, Mooney."

**Sie können schon ziemliche Arschlöcher sein. **

**Die 3: (Keuch und Hände vor die Ohren)**

„Na na na, Lupin, wer wird denn vor den armen kleinen unschuldigen Kindern fluchen." sagte Dumbledore grinsend. Die anderen lachten.

**Lupin: Was ist denn mit euch los? Oh scheiße! (Erneutes keuch und die Hände) Ihr seid Kinder! Muss wohl besser auf mein verdammt loses Mundwerk bei euch kleinen Bastarden achten. (Erneutes Keuchen)**

„Haha, das war nicht kindgerecht!" lachte Draco.

**Es tut mir leid- Mist. Muss wohl besser auf mein verdammt loses Mundwerk bei euch kleine Kerlen achten.**

„Naja, ganz perfekt war das jetzt auch nicht, aber ist lustig." sagte Hermine.

**(Fällt hin) Wow..**

**Ron: Hey, sieht aus, als hätte der Zug angehalten. Wir sind da!**

**Lupin: Ganz plötzlich!**

„Oh ja, ganz plötzlich! Haha." lachte Ginny, die anderen auch.

**Harry, komm her. Hör zu: Ich möchte, dass du dir dieses Jahr keine Sorgen wegen Todessern oder diesem Sirius Black oder..oder Werwölfen oder irgendetwas dass dich jetzt sofort töten könnte.**

Lauter Lachflash. „Mooney..haha hast du dich grad echt verraten? Hahahaha!" Sogar Lupin fing an zu grinsen. „Hey, er spielt es toll.. ich bin zwar gar nicht so, aber es ist lustig."

**(Snape schleicht sich im Hintergrund an)**

**Denn solange du mit mir zusammen in Hogwarts bist, und mit Professor Dumbledore um dich zu beschützen, bist du perfekt geschützt. Vertrau mir, Harry: Niemand in Hogwarts hasst dich!**

**Snape: Was zum Teufel geht hier voooor?!**

„Yaaaaaay! Go Snape!" jubelten die Kids und lachten laut los, da die Szene einfach perfekt war. Sirius starrte vewirrt erst gründlich den Bühnen-Snape und dann den echten Snape an. „Mhm...ich verstehe was du meinst, Harry...ich denke, ich freu mich auf den Fake-Snape. Der Auftritt.. war schon recht toll.." Harry grinste glücklich. „Also, dann freust du dich auf den nächsten Part, Black, wo ich in all meiner Glorie zu sehen sein werde?" fragte Snape abschätzig. „Ja, das tut er, und ich erst!" antwortete Lupin für ihn.

„Also los!" rief Ron.


	5. Wenn sich alte Freunde treffen

Wenn sich alte Freunde treffen

OmG trail To Oregon ist draußen! Liebe es! Bestes Stück! Joey war der Hammer! Die anderen auch! Megatolle Lieder, Witze, Tänze.. Genial! XD XD

**Snape: Hey, was macht ihr hier? Steigt aus!(zu Ron und Hermione, die zu Harry stolpern und gehen wollen, doch innehalten als Snape weiterspricht) Na, Remus Lupin!**

**Lupin: Severus Snape.**

**Ron(lautes Flüstern): Das ist Snape. Er ist böse!**

Gelächter und Snape verzog den Mund.

**Snape: Steigt aus!(zu Harry) Nicht du, Junge. Du bleibst sitzen. (Harry setzt sich wieder) Also du musst Harry Potter sein. Ich kann schon sagen, ohne mit dir geredet zu haben, dass du ein zu nichts zu gebrauchender nichtsnutziger Niemand wie dein Vater bist.**

,,Okay..haha das war ein nichts zu viel." kicherte Draco, während Sirius Snape anfunkelte. ,,Schon übertrieben..haha." lachte Harry.

**Lupin: Weißt du was? Lass das arme Kind einfach in Ruhe, okay? Gott, du hast dich kein Stück verändert seit unseren Schultagen in Hogwarts! Hey Harry, Kümmer dich nicht um Sour grape Snape! (Saure Weintrauben! XD)**

,,Dieser Spitzname ist bescheuert!" rief Draco. ,,Ja, der echte war auch nicht gerade besser..." sagte Hermine und funkelte Sirius an. ,,Aber eigentlich hat Lupin sich doch nie eingemischt... Mussten sie wohl irgendwie einbauen und so ist es lustiger." sagte Harry.

**Snape: Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu nennen?!**

Gelächter.

**Lupin: Ich hab es schon mal gesagt, Snape, und ich sage es nochmals: Du warst schon immer und wirst immer eine Arschtrompete sein! Weißt du, warum? Weil du einen Arsch hast, der trompetet!**

,,Hab ich nicht!" entrüstete Snape sich, während ein haltlos lachender Sirius sich mit Lupin abklatschen wollte, der aber, sich schämend nicht reagierte und Sirius sich deswegen mit Ron abklatschte.

**Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!**

**Lupin: Doch! (Hält die Hände vor den Mund und macht die Arschtrompete)**

Lautes Gelächter.

**Snape: Hör auf! Hör auf!**

**Lupin: Hey Leute, ich bin Snapes Arsch! (Macht weiter)**

Das Gelächter wurde lauter. ,,Lupin..du machst dich selber lächerlich.. Hahahahaha!"

**Snape: Harry, das stimmt nicht! Das klingt überhaupt nicht wie mein Arsch!**

Noch mehr Gelächter.

**Lupin: Ha, wer sieht jetzt dumm aus? Du!**

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Sogar Snape musste grinsen und Sirius, Ron und Harry rollten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden, während Draco und Hermine sich aneinander festhielten und Ginny in ein Kissen lachte. Lupin versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber es ging nicht. Dumbledore verschluckte sich fast an einem Zitronendrops, das, Überraschung, vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

**Snape: Okay! Wir sind jetzt beide erwachsen. Ich befehle dir, aufzuhören dich kindisch zu benehmen, oder ich werde es Dumbledore erzählen und lasse dich raus schmeißen!**

,,Wer ist jetzt kindisch? Du!" ahmte Lupin lachend sein Bühnen-Ich nach und deutete auf Snape, der die Augen verdrehte.

**Lupin: Das denke ich nicht, Snape. Denn ich bin jetzt ein Lehrer, du kannst mich nicht raus schmeißen. Ich werde dich raus schmeißen! Tatsächlich...Du fliegst! Ich hab dich grad raus geschmissen!**

,,Das kannst du nicht, Lupin..geht nicht. Das kann nur ich." grinste Dumbledore.

**Snape: Was?! Das ist absurd!**

Sirius bekam einen Lachanfall, da er es zum ersten Mal hörte, auch Lupin musste grinsen.

**Du kannst mich nicht raus schmeißen! Wir können uns nicht gegenseitig raus schmeißen. Oder doch?**

Gelächter.

**Lupin: Ich würde nicht vorgeben, es zu wissen...**

**Snape: Nun, dann werde ich es. Snape...verschwindet! **

,,Haha, wie er verschwunden ist!" lachte Harry.

**Harry: Wow. Was für ein Trottel!**

**Lupin: Ja. Aber, hör zu, Harry, lass dich nicht von ihm ärgern, okay? Du bist endlich da, wo du hingehörst. In Hogwarts. Der Ort, an dem deine Eltern die besten Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht haben. Also zieh los, Harry. Geh und finde das, wozu du immer bestimmt warst. In dem Zuhause, von dem du nie wusstest, dass du es hast.**

,,Voll putzig, das klingt nach einem Anfang eines Liedes..." sagte Ron. ,,Oh ja, jetzt kommt gleich eins." sagte Ginny

**Harry: Ich sehr dich im Unterricht, Lupin.**

**Lupin: Seh dich im Unterricht, Harry.**

**(Lied 3: To have a home)**

**Harry:**

**Home**

**I've heard the word before**

**It's never meant much more**

**Than just a thing I've never had**

**A place**

**They say, hey, know your place**

**But I've never had a place to even know**

**Or a face that I could go to**

**If I needed someone there...**

**I'm laughing**

**It's hard to hide a smile**

**My god, it's been a while**

**Since I have had a reason to**

**To think**

**It's been here all along**

**Somewhere to belong**

**And a reason**

**A something to believe in...**

**I've finally found it**

**A place where I'm wanted...**

**This must be how it feels**

**To have a home**

**I used to dream about it**

**But never schemed or counted**

**On fantasies or wishes**

**It breaks a man to see what he misses**

**And so many nights I'd pray**

**For a better life, and a better day**

**But I never thought that it'd come true**

**It's finally here and I don't know what to do...**

**And I'm trying not to cry**

,,Wow! Geht er aber ab!" rief Ron. ,,Oh, komm her, Harry! Wieder Gruppentrostkuscheln!" rief Ginny.

**This must be how it feels**

**To have a home**

**(Alle Schüler setzen sich und Ron und Hermione machen sich fertig)**

,,Wie lustig, Ron!" lachte Ginny.

**I've finally made it**

**I've hoped and I've waited**

**And for the first time in my life**

**I don't feel so alone**

**My heart starts to heal**

**To know this is real**

**This is how it must feel**

**To have a home...**

**Sprechender Hut: Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!**

,,Oh mein Gott, was für ein toller Song! So schön und toll.." sagte Hermine. Sirius und Lupin stimmten zu. ,,Nächster Part, da müsste nun der Schal der Sexuellen Vorliebe auftauchen! " rief Draco aufgeregt.


	6. Die Einteilung

Die Einteilung

**Snape: (legt Harry die Krawatte um und erwürgt ihn fast damit) Warte, Potter! Deine Einteilung ist noch nicht vorbei. Der Schal der sexuellen Vorliebe!**

Die Schüler fingen an zu jubeln. Sirius und Lupin grinsten.

**Schalie: Metrosexual. (AU: Hetero Männer, die aber auch feminine Seiten haben. So wie die Otomen in Japan, falls jemand den Manga kennt xD)**

Sie sahen zu Harry, der mit den Schultern zuckte. ,,Keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll."

**Harry: Also bietet diese Schule die Schuhe zusammen mit dieser fabelhaften Krawatte an, oder was?**

**Snape: Aber sicherlich. (Reicht ihm die Schuhe)**

,,Ähm..nein. Tut sie nicht." sagte Harry. ,,War wahrscheinlich ein Vergesser oder Harry konnte sich nicht schnell genug umziehen hinter der Bühne. Wie hieß er nochmal? Darren Criss?" fragte Ginny ,,Ja, genau!" rief Hermine.

**Harry: Das bringt die Sache ins Rollen. (Geht zu Ron und Hermione die auf einer Bank sitzen) Hey, Leute. Auf was wurdet ihr eingeteilt?**

**Ron: Bi-neugierig.**

**Hermione: Nicht vor der Ehe.**

Lautes Gelächter und ein dunkelroter sich schämender Ron. Hermine tat es mit nem Schulterzucken ab.

**Harry: Nein, nein Leute! In welches Haus wurdet ihr eingeteilt?**

**Ron: Oh! Gryffindor! (Zeigt auf die Krawatte)**

**Hermione: Gryffindor!**

**Harry: Cool, ich auch! (Setzt sich)**

,,Die Krawatten haben es doch schon gezeigt.. Oh Mann.." sagte Lupin kopfschüttelnd. ,,Ja. Und wer gibt bitteschön seine sexuelle Vorliebe so offen zu?" lachte Draco.

**Seamus: Heilige Scheiße! Dean, zieh dir das rein! Wir sind im gleichen Haus wie Harry Pootter! Warum legen Sie Ihre Füße nicht hier hoch, Mr. Potter? (Auf Seamus Rücken)**

,,Hey, was soll das? So ne Behandlung hatte ich nie und wollte ich auch noch nie!" rief Harry.

**Neville: Kann ich für Sie Ihre Schuhe polieren, Mr. Potter?**

**Harry: Tu dir keinen Zwang an.**

**Dean: Yo, Mann, ich kenn ne tolle Massagetechnik! (Fängt an Harrys Nacken zu massieren)**

,,O..kay..das wird immer schlimmer." sagte Harry, die anderen lachten.

**Ron: Woah, woah, woah, woah! Service ist nicht nötig! Verschwindet! **

,,Danke, Ron."

**(Massiert ihn selber)**

,,Okay, ich nehm es zurück."

**Harry: Gryffindor Haus rockt! Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, was für andere Arten von Arschlöchern in anderen Häusern existieren.**

**Sprechender Hut: Slytherin! **

**(Draco tritt ein)**

,,Oh mein Gott, du hast grad Draco beleidigt!" lachte Ginny. ,,Oh mein Gott, ist das n Mädchen?" fragte Sirius entgeistert, während die anderen sich freuten Lauren wiederzusehen. ,,Das wird sicher toll." grinste Lupin.

**Draco: Sieh mal einer an. Ist das nicht süß? (schulterzuck) Die Gerüchte sind wahr. Du musst wohl Harry Potter sein, der berühmte Bastard.**

,,Hey! Er ist kein Bastard!" empörte sich Ron, doch die anderen lachten.

**Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich bin ein Rassist.(Dean steht auf)**

Ein Lachflash. ,,Ohohoho genial! Gibst gleich all deine schlechten Seiten zu, der Hammer!" lachte Sirius. ,,Ich bin aber kein Rassist!"

**Ich verabscheue Rotschöpfe und Schlammblüter,**

,,Hey!" ,,OK, Das S-Wort tut mir leid. Und Ginny, du bist OK, dein Bruder.. Äh...nein."

**ich hasse Gryffindor und meine Eltern haben für den Mann gearbeitet, der deine Eltern umgebracht hat, willst du mein Freund sein? (Hand ausstreck)**

Langer Lachflash. ,,Äh, nein. So was von nicht. Zumindest mit diesem Draco nicht, dem blöden Erstklässer Draco." lachte Harry.

**Harry: Du hasst Gryffindor?! Geh mir aus den Augen, Malfoy! (Schubst ihn zu Boden)**

**Kids: Keuch!**

,,Oh na klar, mein blödes fake Ich, findet nur die Tatsache blöd, dass Draco Gryffindor hasst.. Oh Mann."

**Hermione: Harry, nicht!**

**Draco: Du darfst mich nicht berühren! (Drehung)**

Erneutes Gelächter. ,,OK. Dieser Draco ist toll. Und ja, ich sehe die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater. " lächelte Lupin.

**Crabbe, Goyle!**

**Goyle: Wer wagt es, meinen Schlummer zu stören!?**

,,Woah?! Wer ist der Drache, den wir da geweckt haben?" grinste Sirius. ,,Goyle. Hier ist er viel cooler, als in echt. Der Auftritt war toll." sagte Harry.

**Komm hier rüber! (Ron wird zu ihm gezogen)**

**Ron: Ahh!**

**Crabbe: Du auch!(schnappt sich Hermione)**

**Goyle: Zeit zum Ausrasten!**

**Draco: Wie ihr wünscht. (Zeigt mit den Zeigefinger auf sie) Schüttelt sie.**

,,Ernsthaft? Und das soll mich dazu bringen, dein Freund zu werden? Da muss dir schon was besseres einfallen!" rief Harry.

**Ja...ja..**

**Harry: Hört auf!**

**Draco: Wie fühlt es sich an, zuzuschauen wie deine Freunde gefoltert werden? (Kriecht unter die Bank)**

,,Und schon kriech ich wieder unter ne Bank, na toll." Die anderen lachten.

**Harry: Lasst Ron in Ruhe, ihr Bastarde!**

,,Vielen Dank, Harry!" Er bekam einen Schlag von Hermine. ,,Au! Sorry!"

**Ron: Sei einfach sein Freund, Harry!**

**Hermione: Wir werden dich vermissen, Harry!**

**Draco: Willst du nicht doch mein Freund sein, Potter?**

Erneutes Gelächter.

**Harry: Niemals. Ja, du kannst meine Freunde soviel foltern wie du willst.**

,,Super, Harry. Echt toll, bring ihn noch auf dumme Ideen." sagte Ron. Die anderen lachten.

**Ich werde nie und ich meine niemals, dein Freund sein.**

**(Draco zieht sich wütend starr nach oben)**

,,Er ist der Hammer! Beziehungsweise sie. Richtig toll!" rief Sirius und klatschte sich mit Lupin ab, der zustimmte. Die anderen nickten lächelnd.

**Du hast einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, Potter. Niemand untergräbt Draco Malfoy!**

**Dumbledore: Oh Malfoy, du kleiner Scheißer!**

Lauter Jubel und Gelächter.

**Alle Schüler außer Slytherin: Dumbledore!**

**Dumbledore: Setz dich, oder ich versohle dir gleich deine Windel!**

Draco verbarg sein Gesicht vor Scham, während die Jungs anfingen zu lachen. „Was, Draco trägt ne Windel?" fragte Harry lachend. „NATÜRLICH NICHT!"

**Harry(lachend): Malfoy trägt ne Windel?**

**Dumbledore: Das tut er. Draco, Röntgenbrille! (hebt eine Brille hoch und gibt sie Lavender, die wegen Dracos so sichtbarer Windel lacht)**

„Haha ne Röntgenbrille!" lachte Harry.

**Draco: Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter! Warte nur, bis mein Vater davon hört!**

„Ah, dein typischer alter Satz.." grinste Hermine.

**Dumbledore: Gut, gut, gut! Seid alle herzlich willkommen zu eurem ersten magischen Jahr in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und ich werde euer Schulleiter sein. Ihr nennt mich Dumbledore, sonst...nee.**

Gelächter, von denen, die das erste Stück gesehen hatten.

**Inzwischen solltet ihr in eines der vier Häuser eingeteilt worden sein. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts, wird euer Haus wie eure Familie sein. Langweilige Familien, die sich alle gegenseitig hassen.**

Gelächter.

**Letztendlich kämpfen wir alle um diesen Pokal. (deutet auf den Pokal, den Snape hält)**

„Der sieht besser aus, als der aus dem ersten Musical." grinste Ginny.

**Goyle: Schaut euch diesen Pokal an! Ich würde mich an Aragogs Kinder für diesen Pokal verfüttern!**

Ron erschauerte und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Oh nein, willst du nicht." „So wahr." stimmte Harry zu. „Das ist echt nicht gut."

**Ron(steht auf): Ich würde für diesen Pokal töten!**

Alle starrten Ron an. „Eh, nein, würde ich nicht.. das ist übertrieben!"

**Harry: Dieser Pokal gehört uns und ihr werdet sterben! (Alle schreien sich gegenseitig an und provozieren)(Eigentlich schreien sie nur:Mob! XD Auf englisch Rabble!)**

„Schreien sie Mob? Das ist lächerlich." sagte Hermine „Ja." stimmte Harry zu.

**Dumbledore: Ihr könnt euch nicht gegenseitig in der Großen Halle töten. Dazu müsst ihr bis zum Quidditchfeld warten.**

„Naja..wir töten uns nicht..." sagte Harry. „Ist aber nah dran." grinste Sirus. „Oh wow, sie bringen Quidditch rein! Freu mich total!" rief Draco.

**Dean: Quidditch? Wovon sprechen Sie, Dumbledore?**

„Kann nicht sein, dass er nie davon gehört hat..." lachte Ron.

**Dumbledore: Dean, Quidditch ist ein magischer Sport, nur für Zauberer. Und Junge, ist er bekloppt!**

Gelächter brach aus.

**Wir nehmen euch süßen Kleinen und schießen euch tausende Kilometer hoch in die Luft auf Besen, wo ihr dann - gegen alte Bälle prallt und...und euch gegenseitig mit riesigen Schlägern kloppt.**

„Okay, hahaha so ausgedrückt, klingt es echt bescheuert!" lachte Harry. Die anderen auch.

**Es gibt da noch irgendwelche Regeln und irgendwie bekommt man auch Punkte, aber das weswegen wir alle zuschauen, ist das Blut.**

„Oh ja!" lachte Sirius. „Stimmt, wie viele Quidditch-Spiele hatten wir, in denen niemand verletzt wurde? Viel zu wenig." sagte Ron.

**Stimmt's nicht, Lupin?**

**Lupin: Das ist so sicher wie die Hölle, Dumbledore.**

„Wooo, los Mooney!" jubelte Sirius, die anderen stiegen kichernd, abgesehen von Snape, mit ein.

**Dumbledore: Kids, ich möchte euch Remus Lupin vorstellen, euren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er hat sich auch freiwillig gemeldet um das Gryffindor Quidditchteam zu trainieren.**

„Oh, das wird sicher lustig!" rief Harry.

**Lasst uns nicht meinen engen Freund, unseren Zaubertränkelehrer und Trainer der Slytherin Mannschaft vergessen: Professor Snape.**

**Snape(klatscht): Yay!**

Lachflash. „Hast du für dich selbst gejubelt, Snape?" lachte Sirius.

**Ich würde diese Gelegenheit gern nutzen, um den Hogwarts Astronomie Club bekanntzumachen. Dieses Jahr wird sich unsere Aufmerksamkeit besonders intensiv auf die Moooondphasen richten. Und deren Auswirkungen auf gewisse Professoren. Remus Lupin zum Beispiel.**

„Ohhh..." „Okay, das war gemein, aber so was von lustig!" lachte Draco. „Viel offener, als uns über Werwölfe zu unterrichten." grinste Hermine.

**Was tun Sie am Liebsten beim Licht des Vollmondes?**

**Lupin: Das ist ganz einfach, Snape: Töten!**

„Wow. Überraschend ehrlich!" lachte Sirius, während Lupin entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte.

**(Lavender fängt an zu weinen)**

„Aww, die Arme. Wer ist das?" fragte Sirius. „Das ist Lavender. Cho und sie haben die Rollen getauscht." erklärte Ginny.

**Lupin: Ich meine...ich meine...ich meine Tiere töten.**

„Oh, das ist ja au sowas von besser!" lachte Hermine.

**(Draco und die anderen Mädchen fangen an zu weinen, Dean und Neville ebenfalls)**

„Okay... warum weine ich?!" Die anderen lachten.

**Lupin: Ich meine, mit Tieren tanzen, sorry.**

„Du tanzt mit Tieren? Oh Mann, die Ausrede ist genial." grinste Harry.

**Snape: Nun, wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, sollte genau heute Abend Vollmond sein.**

„Oh-oh." sagte Hermine.

**Lupin: Du bist total scheiße, Snape!**

„Oh, jetzt wird wieder geflucht!" lachte Sirius.

**(Kinder keuch und Hände vor die Ohren)**

Gelächter. „Die Reaktion, toll!" lachte Harry.

**Lupin: Ich meine, AA. Vollmond hatten wir gerade erst vor..30 Tagen. Da fällt mir ein: Ich muss weg.**

„Haha, ziemlich langsam, was Lupin?" lachte Dumbledore.

**Ich ahhhh bin in der Stimmung ein paar Tiere zu tö OH! (Zieht seine Hand aus der Jackentasche die voll braunen Fells ist)**

„So sieht er aber nicht aus!" rief Sirius, das Trio stimmte zu.

**Arrgh! Uhhh! (Zieht das Hemd auf, um die Brust zu zeigen, die auch bedeckt von braunen Fells ist) Meine Verwandlung! Sie beginnt! Ughh, sorry Kids. Schnell wie ein Wolf! (läuft weg)**

„Äh, nein, diese Bezeichnung gibt es nicht, ich hab dann keinen Geschwindigkeitboost wie ein Vampir oder was auch immer!" sagte Lupin, während die anderen lachten.

**Snape: Tschüssi!**

Gelächter.

**Dumbledore: Wie auch immer. Nun zu etwas ernsterem: Hogwarts ist nicht nur Spiel und Spaß und der Versuch sich gegenseitig endgültig zu töten. Eure Leben könnten auch in tödlicher Gefahr sein.**

„Oh, ach was, wir versuchen ja nur uns gegenseitig zu töten. NATÜRLICH SIND UNSERE LEBEN DANN IN GEFAHR!" entrüstete Hermine sich.

**Cho: Was könnten Sie nur meinen, Professor Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Es ist Cho Chang! Wie geht es dir, Cho?**

„Wow, sie bekommt au ne Extrabehandlung, krass." meinte Ron. „Das zeigt nur wieder wie blöd sie hier drin ist." sagte Ginny.

**Nun, Cho, ich bin sicher, dass ihr mittlerweile alle davon gehört habt, dass der brutale Kriminelle Sirius Black aus Askaban entkommen ist.**

„Oh Mann.."

**Und das Ministerium nimmt die Bedrohung, die er für Hogwarts darstellt, nicht auf die leichte Schulter.**

„Jap. Deswegen schickt es Dementoren, die ja sooo ungefährlich für uns sind!" rief Draco.

**Neville: Oh w-weh. Professor, g-glauben Sie das...Sirius Black hierher unterwegs sein könnte?**

„Natürlich, muss doch meinen Patensohn beschützen."

**Dumbledore: Genau das, Shlongbottom.**

Gelächter wegen des Spitznamens.

**Tatsächlich könnte da ein süßer kleiner Gryffindor sein, der uns direkt vor unsere Tür führt.**

**Ron: Danke Hermin!**

„Hey! Das ist nicht mein Name!" „Ja, aber irgendwie lustig." sagte Ron, dem Schlag ausweichend.

**Harry: Ron, er sagte süß, er kann nur von mir gesprochen haben.**

„Oh Mann, Harry, wie eingebildet bist du denn?! Das war doch sonst nur James!" rief Sirius. „Ja, das ist das blöde am Fake-Harry." lächelte Ginny.

**Ron: Uh, ja natürlich. Her-my-one ist ein Arsch.**

„Hey!" Diesmal erwischten Hermine und Ginny ihr Ziel. „Aua!"

**Dumbledore: Das ist sie sicher, Ron.**

„Hey.."

**Wie auch immer, das Ministerium hat einen neuen Sicherheitsoffizier geschickt um (singt) Harry Potter! (normal) so wie jeden anderen abzusichern.**

„Okay, wurde ich da wieder auf ein Podest gestellt, natürlich..." „Oh, doch keine Dementoren, Draco." sagte Hermine.

**Also, Kids, ich möchte, dass ihr mir helft, indem wir ihr ein warmes Willkommen in Hogwarts schenken: Professor Umbridge.**

Die Schüler starrten in Schock auf den Bildschirm. „Nein. Bitte nicht." „Aber hey, vielleicht ist sie hier ja ganz anders.." versuchte Draco die angespannte Atmosphäre aufzulockern.

**(Gestampfe, bei dem die Schüler anfangen ängstlich zusammen zucken) **

„Gruselig.."

**(Die Tür öffnet sich und präsentiert... Umbrige. Joe Walker in all seiner pinken Pracht! XD)**

Geschockt starrten sie auf den Bildschirm. Dann wagten sich die Mädels endlich. „OH MEIN GOTT ES IST JOE WALKER!" schreiend, sprangen sie auf und tanzten um das Sofa herum. Die Jungs fingen an zu lachen. „Er sieht echt toll aus. Hoffentlich wird er nicht so schlimm wie die echte..." sagte Harry. „Na, da hatte ich ja diesmal recht." sagte Draco. „Ja." lächelte Hermine und küsste ihn.

**Dumbledore: Severus, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass das Ministerium eine Frau schicken würde, nicht diesen hübschen Weiberheld. Er ist ein traumhafter sexy Mann!**

„Oh ja das ist er!" grinsten die Mädchen, während Dumbledore sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er zustimmen oder sich schütteln sollte, weil es ja immer noch Umbridge war und nicht sicher ob sie nun ein Mann oder eine Frau sein sollte. Also nickte er leicht und zwinkerte.

**Harry: Wer ist der Typ?  
>Ron: Das ist kein Typ. Das ist Dolores Umbridge. Mein Vater hat mir von ihr erzählt. Er sagt, sie kann nicht getötet werden, er sagt, sie trinkt Blut!<strong>

„Oh nein, tut sie nicht. Aber tolle Gerüchte." lachte Harry.

**Hermione: Ich habe gelesen, dass sie früher Wächterin in Askaban war und die Dementoren, die dort arbeiteten, sich nur vor einer Sache fürchteten: Ihr.**

„Okay, das ist krass." lachte Lupin.

**Seamus: Ich habe gehört, dass ein Dementor sie mal geküsst hat... und er ist gestorben!**

Sie brachen in Gelächter aus. „Das hahaha ist unmöglich! Seamus ist toll, so krasse Witze oh Mann!" lachte Ron.

**Dumbledore: Nun, Professor Snape wird die Jungen jetzt in ihre Schlafsäle führen, und äh..Professor Umbridge hat darum gebeten mit den süßen jungen Damen ein paar Worte über ihren Schlafsal zu wechseln.**

**Snape: Lauft so! (läuft hüpfend los, was Draco und die anderen Jungs außer Harry nachmachen)**

„Hahaha, Snape, toll wie immer!" lachte Ron. „Oh-oh. Was will Umbridge nur von uns?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Das werden wir im nächsten Part sehen. Los!" rief Ginny.


End file.
